oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Crest
Details Mining *40 Smithing *59 Magic (boostable) *40 Crafting *Must be able to kill a level-170 demon (can be safe spotted) |items=*Shrimp *Salmon *Tuna *Bass *Swordfish *Pickaxe *2 cut rubies *Ring mould *Necklace mould *1 Antipoison *Runes to cast all 4 elemental Blast spells at least once. (13 air runes, 3 water runes, 4 earth runes, 5 fire runes, and 4 death runes.) |kills = Chronozon (level 170) |recommended = Recommended: *1 Anti-poison potion (for Poison Spiders - you need to run past in Edgeville Dungeon) *Varrock, Camelot, Falador, and Ardougne teleports *Ring of dueling *Amulet of glory }} Walkthrough WARNING: This quest will lead you into the Wilderness. The Crest Items Needed for this section: None but Camelot/Catherby teleport (optional) to move onto the next section quickly. To begin, talk with Dimintheis, who lives in the fenced off area of Varrock in the south-east area next to the clothing shop. He'll tell you about how without his family's crest, he can't prove his heritage and take back his estate. His sons took the crest when they left, and he doesn't know where they all are, though last he heard, Caleb was working as a chef in Catherby. Caleb Items Needed for this section: Shrimps, Bass, Salmon, Tuna and Swordfish (all cooked). Head to Catherby. At the very north edge of town (just south of farming supply store) is a chef, usually inside the building with the sink, though he wanders outside sometimes. This is Caleb. Talk to him, and he'll say his brothers and he accidentally broke the crest into three parts and each of them ended up with a piece. Luckily, he still has his piece, though he's not going to just hand it over to any passing stranger. He has an important event coming up, and he needs some fish for a special salad. Get them for him, and he'll give you the piece of the crest. What you need is shrimp, salmon, tuna, bass, and swordfish all cooked. All but the salmon can be fished right there in Catherby. The salmon can be caught in a lake just a little north of the bank in the nearby town of Seer's Village. Once you have all of that, give it to him and he'll give you the piece as promised, along with a little bit of info. He'll say that the gem trader in Al Kharid might know more about the location of Avan. IMPORTANT: Make sure he tells you about the other missing pieces. If he doesn't, the gem trader will not have the right dialogue options and you will have to talk to Caleb once again. It may be necessary to talk to Caleb again immediately after receiving the piece of the crest to ask him where the other pieces are. Avan Items Needed for this section: Necklace Mould, Ring Mould, Any Pickaxe, 2 Cut Rubies, Food (optional), Armour (optional) and Method to get to Falador & Ardougne (optional but will save running). When you talk to the gem trader in Al Kharid, he will remember the person you're looking for, direct you north towards the gold rocks in a pit in the desert. Head there and talk to the man wandering around just at the entrance to the pit with a yellow cape on. This is, indeed, Avan, as he'll tell you when you ask him. He's not giving up his piece of the crest though unless you can help him win the affection of a certain lady by getting him a ring and necklace made out of perfect gold. Unfortunately, the stuff there in the desert isn't nearly good enough. He'll tell you a dwarf named Boot might know something about where to find the gold. is located towards the far west end of Dwarven Mine.]] Make your way to Falador and go into Dwarven Mines. From that entrance, go north around the rock (or through the Agility shortcut), and head westward down the tunnel past the anvils. Boot should be wandering around down there. Talk to him and ask him about perfect gold. He'll come up with a likely location. It's a small dungeon just between Ardougne and Witchaven. You've already been there if you've done the Slug Menace quest. Either way, go to the dungeon. If you need to, make sure to get your pickaxe as well as some food and armour, as there are a bunch of level 28 Hobgoblins, level 53 Ogres, and a few level 122 Hellhounds that you'll have to either fight or avoid. Walk farther inside. A little bit to the south will be a small caged area with a couple of hellhounds inside, along with the gold rocks you need to mine. To the north and south are two rooms with levers in and outside of them. You'll have to do a little bit of a lever puzzle here to open the gate to the hellhounds. #Go to the northern wall and pull the lever up. #Head into the southern room and pull the lever up. #Go back to the northern wall and pull the lever down. #Go inside the northern room and pull the lever up. #Leave the room and pull the lever on the northern wall up. #Go back to the southern room and pull the lever down. #The hellhound room should now be unlocked. #Mine at least 2 perfect gold ore and get out. Now, get your rubies, your ring mould, and your necklace mould and go to any furnace that's handy (perhaps the one in Al Kharid). Smelt the ore into perfect gold bars and then make the perfect ruby ring and perfect ruby necklace (If you just make gold jewellery they will not be 'perfect') just like you would any other ring and necklace, just make sure to use the gold you just got. Once you have the items, head back to Al Kharid and give them to Avan. As a reward, he'll give you the second piece of the crest and will tell you how to find his brother. Johnathon The last brother is holed up on the floor of the Jolly Boar Inn north east of Varrock near the edge of the Wilderness. Bring your Anti-poison potion and head up to the where he is huddled in a room. Talk to him; he'll tell you he got bit by a poisonous spider. Give him the antidote (he'll take the entire potion, not one dose) and he'll be very grateful and be able to relay to you what happened. Apparently, he got cocky and decided he wanted to try to kill a powerful demon named Chronozon. The demon sent him packing and in the process stole the last piece of the crest. If you want it back, you'll have to finish what Johnathon started. Warning: You will be heading into the wilderness. The chaos druids are a popular PKing spot. Chronozon can be found near the poison spiders in the Edgeville Dungeon. You'll need to bring food, armour, an anti-poison potion for the poison spiders, and enough runes to cast each elemental Blast spell at least once. It will probably take more than one casting, especially if you're lower level, because if the spell just "splashes" on Chronozon, it doesn't count. You have to actually hit Chronozon with a Wind Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast. When you hit him with all of those spells, it will weaken him and make him a little easier. NOTE: When a cast of Wind Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast is successful in weakening Chronozon, text will appear in the chatbox stating "Chronozon weakens...." If you don't get all of the spells to successfully hit, though, he won't die. When you finally do kill him, grab the crest piece and head out of there. It is also wise to take a one-click teleport, such as the Varrock teletab, to teleport out of the dungeon immediately following Chronozon's defeat. The Crest Reassembled Now that you have all three crest pieces, put them together to make the Family Crest and then make your way back to Varrock. Give the crest to Dimintheis who will be very, very pleased to have it back. Congratulations! Reward *1 Quest Point *Steel gauntlets The steel gauntlets on their own don't seem that impressive, but they do have a very useful ability. You can take them to any of the three brothers and have him imbue them with a *special ability. Be careful choosing, though, since you can only have one effect at a time, and it will cost 25,000 coins to change them. To change effects, just take them to the brother whose effect you want. If you lose the gauntlets, Dimentheis will have "magically" found them again and will give them back. **NOTE: Although they are steel gauntlets, players with level 1 Defence can wear the gauntlets. *Cooking gauntlets (Caleb): Reduces the chance of burning fish significantly. *Goldsmith gauntlets (Avan): Increases the Smithing experience of smelting gold from 22.5 to 56.25. *Chaos gauntlets (Jonathon): Increases the damage done by bolt (chaos rune) spells. Category:Quests